


You Should See Me In A Crown

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [93]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'watch me make 'em bow/ one by one by one/ one by one by one'
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 44
Kudos: 59
Collections: Festivids 2019





	You Should See Me In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).




End file.
